The Giant Dwarf/Transcript
Welcome to Keldagrim Across the River *'Dwarven Boatman:' Ho there, human! *'Player:' Player. *'Dwarven Boatman:' Ho there, Player! Want to take a ride with me? *'Player:' Where are you going? Across the river? *'Dwarven Boatman:' No no, that's what the ferryman is for! I'm going to Keldagrim, my home! *'Player:' How much will that cost me then? *'Dwarven Boatman:' For a human like you, I can do it for free! **'Player:' That's a deal! ***'Dwarven Boatman:' Excellent! I'm just waiting for my ship to arrive and then we can go. Mind, this trip could take a few minutes! Are you sure you're ready to go as well? ****'Player:' Yes, I'm ready and don't mind it taking a few minutes. *****'Dwarven Boatman:' Well, let's not waste any more time then! ****'Player:' No, I don't have time right now, I'll be back later. **'Player:' I prefer the mines to the city. A Grand Entrance Five hundred years have passed since the rule of King Alvis, saviour of Keldagrim, victim of his own intentions. He founded the Consortium: the gathering of mining companies that were to serve the monarchy. But eventually the monarchy came to serve the Consortium. By the time of his death, the monarchy was all but abolished. Now the Kings in Keldagrim are but a distant memory, with only the statue of King Alvis to remind the people of the old days. The dark days. *'Dwarven Boatman:' Look, there's the statue of King Alvis, guarding the entrance to Keldagrim! *'Player:' Amazing! And we're going to go straight past it? *'Dwarven Boatman:' That's right! Er, hold on! There's something wrong! *'Both:' Argh! *'Black Guard beserker:' Halt! By the order of the Black Guard, you are under arrest! Come with us, human! Commander Veldaban wants a word with you! *'Commander Veldaban:' Identify yourself, human! *'Player:' I err, I'm Player. I was told I was under arrest. I had a little accident on the way in here. *'Commander Veldaban:' Ah, so you're the one who knocked over the statue of our glorious king! *'Player:' I suppose so... I mean, I didn't do it on purpose or anything... *'Commander Veldaban:' Ah, don't worry about it! We haven't been ruled by a king for many a year... that statue was long overdue for replacement anyway. You're not under arrest, I merely wanted to talk to you. But let me introduce myself. I am Veldaban, son of Dondakan. I am the Commander of the Black Guard in Keldagrim. *'Player:' Well, ehm... nice to meet you, Veldaban. *'Commander Veldaban:' Now listen carefully. I have a task for you. I want you to go and see the local sculptor and help him build a new statue. Will you do this for us? **'Player:' No, I can't be bothered. **'Player:' Yes, I will do this. ***'Commander Veldaban:' You are a good human, Player. Now, I need you to go to Blasidar, he is a sculptor who lives in Keldagrim-East. ***'Player:' To be honest I'm not much of a sculptor myself. ***'Commander Veldaban:' Oh, don't worry! I just need you to help him out while he rebuilds the statue. I'm sure there are many tasks that he needs doing. *'Player:' I'll see what I can do. Reconstruction Blasidar *'Player:' Excuse me, are you Blasidar, the famous sculptor? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Why, yes, yes, that I am! *'Player:' Oh, well, I'm Player. Veldaban of the Black Guard sent me to you, you see. Said you might need some help with the statue. *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Oh, I don't need an assistant sculptor, really, I can do just fine on my own. *'Player:' I'm not a sculptor. *'Blasidar the sculptor:' And I've also got a model here, you see, to base my statue on. *'Player:' I'm not a model! *'Blasidar the sculptor:' But come to think of it, I do need some errands run. Yes, quite important errands too. Yes, you will do just fine. *'Player:' Ehm, right, okay. So what do you need doing? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Well, see... the Consortium has commissioned me to rebuild the statue exactly the way it was. But the statue itself has broken into a million pieces... and we dwarves aren't very good painters, you know, so we don't have any paintings of it either. *'Player:' Not a very artistic race, then, are you? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' No, that's not what I said, I said we're not very good painters. We're excellent with, for example, stone. OH yes, quite good if I say so myself. But I digress... simply speaking, I need some help with getting items that I can base the new statue on. Will you be able to help me with this, Player? **'Player:' No, I can't be bothered. **'Player:' Yes, I will do this. ***'Blasidar the sculptor:' Excellent, excellent! Now what I need is the following... I will need a pair of boots, the most exquisite boots you can find. The more they look like the original the better, but I don't think you'll be able to find an exact match. For the torso, I need clothes that look like King Alvis' clothes. I'm not sure where you would be able to find that, but I'm sure you'll manage. Also, I need a battleaxe. Now this is particularly important. You are in luck, however, as I believe King Alvis' original axe still survives. ***'Player:' Right, so I need a pair of boots, a piece of clothing and a battleaxe. Is that all? ***'Blasidar the sculptor:' For now, Player, for now! I wish you good luck, and hurry back with the items! ***'Player:' But... wait, wait, how am I supposed to find all this? ***'Blasidar the sculptor:' I don't know! You're supposed to find that out for me! But it's a beautiful city, Keldagrim is, I'm sure you'll see many things while you do these tasks! Royal Clothes Vermundi *'Vermundi:' Welcome to my clothes stall, can I help you with anything? **'Player:' Yes, what clothes do you have here in stock? **'Player:' Yes, I'm looking for some special clothes. ***'Vermundi:' Oh, that sounds interesting, what's this about? ***'Player:' I'm helping the sculptor to rebuild the statue of King Alvis. But he wants to know what his clothes looked like. ***'Vermundi:' Oh dear, that statue is in a terrible miss, isn't it? I could hear the tumult from over here! ***'Player:' But the clothes, do you have any similar clothes? ***'Vermundi:' Oh no, no, I can't quite recall what the clothes looked like. But I know someone who can! ***'Player:' Who's that? ***'Vermundi:' Well, I'm sure Hugi the librarian in West can help you along. ***'Player:' West? ***'Vermundi:' Keldagrim-West, dear... on the other side of the Kelda, towards the north end of the city. I'm sure he can show you the exact designs of the clothes. ***'Player:' But I need the actual clothes themselves, not just the designs. ***'Vermundi:' Oh, just bring the designs to me then, I'll fix you up some nice clothes! Sounds like a fun little thing to do! ***'Player:' Great, thanks a lot, I'll check out the library! **'Player:' No, I'm just browsing. Doing Some Research *'Librarian:' Welcome to the Keldagrim library, human traveller! **'Player:' Can you tell me more about the library? **'Player:' Do you know anything about King Alvis's clothes? ***'Librarian:' His clothes? How do you mean? ***'Player:' I'm helping Blasidar the sculptor to rebuild the statue of King Alvis, but he needs to know the design of his clothes. ***'Librarian:' I see, I see. There is a book, somewhere in the library, that may help you. It is the 'Scholars Guide to Dwarven Costumes' and it contains the designs of the costumes of a lot of old Kings and dwarven dignitaries. ***'Player:' Sounds like just the thing. Where exactly could I find it? ***'Librarian:' Let me think... I believe it is on the top shelf of one of the bookcases in the library, because it is such an old book. ***'Player:' Can you be any more specific? Upstairs, downstairs? ***'Librarian:' I don't remember, sorry. You will have to try several bookcases. You will probably need the ladders, tall a human though you are. ***'Player:' Well, thanks, I'll have a look. You dust off the book you just retrieved and read the title: 'Scholars Guide to Dwarven Costumes'. Just what you need! You can take this to the clothes stall in the palace market now. Back with the Book *'Player:' Yes, about those special clothes again... *'Vermundi:' Oh yes, did you get those designs from the librarian? *'Player:' Yes, I have a book right here, have a look at it! *'Vermundi:' Oh, I see, I see! I can definitely help you with this. I only have one small problem, you see... I've run out of fuel for my spinning machine. *'Player:' What does it run? *'Vermundi:' Steam, of course! But I've used up all my coal and wood and I don't have the time to leave my stall to get them. *'Player:' Don't worry, I'll get them for you. Let's see... some coal and some logs. Shouldn't be too hard. *'Player:' Can I have those clothes now? *'Vermundi:' Yes, I can spin them for you, but I will have to ask for a small payment of money for them. *'Player:' What, after all that work? *'Vermundi:' I'm sorry, but the cloth to spin this is expensive. But for you, I can make the clothes for a nominal fee of 200 credits. **'Player:' I'll pay, I'll pay. ***'Vermundi:' Wonderful, let me get started then! There we go! And look how beautiful these clothes look! ***'Player:' Thank you very much! **'Player:' I won't pay. Some Exclusive Boots Saro *'Saro:' Welcome to my store, human! Are you interested in buying anything? **'Player:' Yes, I'm looking for some armour. **'Player:' Yes, I'm looking for a pair of special boots. ***'Saro:' Boots, you say? What kind of boots? ***'Player:' The best you have! Boots fit for a king! ***'Saro:' Hmm, let's see... Well, I've got this pair of very exclusive boots. They're not armoured, but they look nice. Or rather, I had. I'm afraid I sold them, come to think of it. ***'Player:' And you don't have anything else? ***'Saro:' I don't normally stock boots, no, nothing that's appropriate for... what did you say? A king? ***'Player:' Please, tell me! Who did you sell the boots to? ***'Saro:' Old chap here in the west part of town, his name is Dromund. He's quite well known, not only for his wealth, but also for his... peculiarities. ***'Player:' What house does he live in? ***'Saro:' Go out the door, and head north. You'll have the headquarters of the Black Guard on your left and the bank on your right. Keep heading north and you'll find Dromund's house on your right. Can't miss it! And if you're going to try to get the boots off him, good luck. You'll need it. ***'Player:' Thanks! **'Player:' No thanks. Dromund *'Dromund:' You're trespassing, get out! *'Player:' Calm down! I just want to ask you a few questions. *'Dromund:' Are you with the Black Guard or something? No, you wouldn't be, you're just a human. What do you want from me? *'Player:' I went to the Quality Armour shop. The proprietor told me you have just recently purchased a pair of boots from him. *'Dromund:' Right, and nice they look too on my display tables. *'Player:' You're not actually using them then? Might I be able to buy them off you? *'Dromund:' Good one, human! They're mine and the last thing I'll do is part with them! *'Player:' Tell me, how much will you accept for these boots? *'Dromund:' Get out you pesky human! The boots are mine and you're not having them! The King's Battleaxe Santiri *'Santiri:' Welcome, human, to the Quality Weapons Shop! Can I interest you in a purchase? **'Player:' Yes, I'm looking for some weapons. **'Player:' Yes, I'm looking for a particular battleaxe. ***'Santiri:' Fancy a particular colour then? Blue is quite popular at the moment, and red is on the rise. ***'Player:' No, actually, I'm looking for King Alvis' axe. ***'Santiri:' The King's axe! What would a human want with it? ***'Player:' I've been tasked by Veldaban, Commander of the Black Guard in Keldagrim, to assist in every way possible with the rebuilding of King Alvis' statue. ***'Santiri:' Oh yes, the statue... a most unfortunate incident. Not that I'm entirely sure that it was merely an accident, of course. ***'Player:' How do you mean? ***'Santiri:' I'm not entirely sure what I mean, human. But the axe, you say, what exactly did you need it for? ****'Player:' Just give me the axe already, I know you have it! ****'Player:' Blasidar the sculptor needs it for his statue. He wants a model for the axe, you see, and he believes the original axe still survives. *****'Santiri:' And so it does! It's been in my family's care for a few generations now, after it has been lost for a long time. *****'Player:' What happened to it? *****'Santiri:' I do not know how it got list, but my great-grandfather found it at the banks of the Kelda, further downstream from the city. *****'Player:' Can I see it? *****'Santiri:' There is not much left of it, to be honest. The blade has almost completely rusted away, and the sapphires on the hilt were either stolen or were washed away by the river before it was found. I doubt it is useful to Blasidar in this state, master sculptor though he is. *****'Player:' Are you sure this is the real axe then? *****'Santiri:' Not entirely, no, but it matches the description well enough, and the holes for the sapphires are still clearly visible on the hilt. But since no one has a similar claim, I don't really care. It's genuine to me. ******'Player:' This is tedious, I've lost interest. ******'Player:' Perhaps I can repair the axe? *******'Santiri:' On your own? I doubt it. The sapphires, perhaps, if you are a skilled enough crafter. But the blade... You are a decent smith, but this is far beyond your capabilities. What you need is the skills of an Imcando dwarf... but they must all be dead by now. ********(If The Knight's Sword quest is completed beforehand) *********'Player:' Oh, I know where I can find an Imcando dwarf! He actually made a sword for me a while ago. I'm sure I can get him to help me again. *********'Santiri:' Really? That is amazing news. *********'Player:' He lives on a cliff at the very south end of Asgarnia, just south of Port Sarim. I can visit him again if you like. *********'Santiri:' Excellent! You can take a cart to Ice Mountain from the station here, that should help you get there faster. I will entrust you with King Alvis' battleaxe, then, human. Help to restore it to its former glory! And please ask Blasidar to return it to me after he's done with it, I would sure love to see the restored blade again. *********'Player:' Thank you. I will not disappoint you. ****'Player:' I don't really care for it after all. **'Player:' No thanks. Thurgo *'Player:' Can you help me with this ancient axe? **(If The Knight's Sword is completed beforehand) ***'Thurgo:' You make excellent redberry pies, Player, so how can I refuse? Let me see what's wrong with it then. ***'Player:' Here... the blade of this axe has become extremely dull and brittle. I need it restored to its former glory. ***'Thurgo:' Its former glory eh? May I ask where exactly you got this axe from? ***'Player:' It was given to me by someone in Keldagrim. I prefer not to say any more than that. ***'Thurgo:' Ah, Keldagrim. We have not been there for a long time. ***'Player:' We? ***'Thurgo:' Never mind. Hand me the axe and I'll fix it right up for you. ***'Player:' You don't want any blurite this time? ***'Thurgo:' Oh no, blurite is not appropriate here. No no, this is going to be a very delicate piece of work, requiring only a small amount in the way of raw materials. Can you get me one bar of iron? Then I'll be able to start my work on this. ****(If you have a bar of iron already) *****'Player:' I've got one right here. *****'Thurgo:' Good, good! Hand me the axe and I'll get to work. *'Thurgo:' Here you go, Player, good as new. *'Player:' Thanks for your help Thurgo! You have restored the axe to its former glory! You should return to Blasidar in Keldagrim now, do you wish to return at once? *'Return to Keldagrim immediately.' *'Explore the area before returning.' Handing in the Outfit Modelling *'Blasidar the sculptor:' How are you getting along with those items, Player? *'Player:' I have your boots! *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Excellent, excellent! Go and give them to Riki over there so I can start my work on the base of the statue! What else? *'Player:' I had Vermundi make these clothes! *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Oh yes, Vermundi is a good woman, she's very reliable. Wonderful clothing. Give it to Riki please. And? The battleaxe? *'Player:' Oh, yes, I've got it right here! *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Good job! Riki is your man, right over there. Give it to him please! *'Player:' Here, I have these boots for you to wear. *'Riki the sculptor's model:' Thank... you. *'Player:' And look, I have some clothes as well! *'Riki the sculptor's model:' Thank... you. *'Player:' And finally, I have this battleaxe for you! *'Riki the sculptor's model:' Thank... you. One Last Problem *'Player:' I've all the items you asked me to get you. Can you make the statue now? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Yes, yes, that will do just fine. There is only one problem now, I still need to make the head. *'Player:' So you need me to find a crown now as well? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Oh no, no no, apparently the Consortium has decided that crowns are out of fashion. As well as kings. Well, kings have been out of fashion here for hundreds of years. *'Player:' So what is the head supposed to look like now? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' I don't think they've quite made a decision on that. You see, I think each of the directors of the Consortium fancies their own face on top of the statue. *'Player:' What? But I thought the whole point was that it would look like king what's-his-face? *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Yes, the Consortium can be a little fickle like that, unfortunately. But can you go and see if they've made a decision yet? I can't very well continue working on this statue without knowing what the face should look like, can I? *'Player:' No, I suppose you can't. Alright, I'll check it out. *'Blasidar the sculptor:' Great! In the mean time, I'll build the statue up to the neck! Hunt for a Head Proving Yourself Working Your Way Up Note: May be different dialogue for each company - The Purple Pewter was used in this transcript *'Company Secretary:' And what can I do for you? **'Player:' Who are you? **'Player:' Where am I? **'Player:' Is there anything I can help you with? ***'Company Secretary:' Yes, I think we do have something for you. We need number pieces of material in the next time. ****'Player:' I'll take it. *****'Company Secretary:' Thanks, it's appreciated. ****'Player:' No thanks. **'Player:' I need to speak to the director. ***(With no tasks completed) ****'Company Secretary:' And I would grant you such a request, why? You need to prove yourself to the company first before such a privilege is bestowed on you. ***(With two tasks completed) ****'Company Secretary:' I don't see any reason to grant such a privilege to a lowly worker. No, first you must prove yourself. *****'Player:' But you don't understand. I've come from Blasidar the sculptor. ******'Company Secretary:' Blasidar does not command the Company. ******'Player:' But... Commander Veldaban of the Black Guard has instructed me to do this! ******'Company Secretary:' Nor does the Black Guard. They are under the command of the Consortium, not the other way around. *****'Player:' How can I prove myself? **'Player:' I have to go! *'Player:' I've completed your task! Here is your material! **(After 1 task) ***'Company Secretary:' And not a minute too late as well. Well done. **(After 2 tasks) ***'Company Secretary:' The Company recognises your performance. **(After 3 tasks) ***'Company Secretary:' Wonderful! I will personally oversee that it goes to the trade floor on time! ***(After the last task) ***'Company Secretary:' I knew you were the right human for the job! *'Player:' Do you have another task for me? ***(After 3 tasks) ****'Company Secretary:' Of course, we reserve our best tasks just for you, Player! ***(After the last task) ****'Company Secretary:' You should speak directly to the director. *'Player:' I need to speak to the director. *'Player:' I have to go! The Boss *'Company Director:' Player! I've been hearing great things about you! **'Player:' It's an honour to meet you! **'Player:' I'd like to officially join your company. **'Player:' Do you have any more tasks for me? ***'Company Director:' Why, certainly. We need material in the next time. ****'Player:' I'll take it. *****'Company Director:' Then hurry back, Player, I'm counting on you! ****'Player:' No thanks. **'Player:' Blasidar the sculptor has sent me. ***'Company Director:' Oh yes? This is in connection with the statue, presumably? ***'Player:' He says he needs to know what the head of the statue should look like now that it's no longer going to look like King Alvis. ***'Company Director:' Oh yes, Hreidmar suggested that it should be one of us. The Era of Kings is long gone, after all. Now the Consortium provides peace and above all prosperity... so the statue should reflect this. ***'Player:' Hreidmar? Who is Hreidmar? ***'Company Director:' He is the Director of the Red Axe. Ha, that old fool quite fancies his own head up on that statue, he thinks he can get away with that just because his company is one of the biggest in the Consortium. ***'Player:' So I shouldn't tell the sculptor that he should base it on him then? ***'Company Director:' Certainly not! The Consortium has yet to make a decision... all the companies are vying for the honour. ****'Player:' I would support you. *****'Company Director:' Ah, would you now, would you? I'm not altogether sure... much appreciated though you are, you are not really part of the Company. Not as such. *****'Player:' What if I were? *****'Company Director:' Were what? A part of the Company? Yes, that might certainly change things... ****'Player:' I hope you lot figure it out soon. **'Player:' Thank you for your time. *'Player:' I've completed your task! Here are your bars! **(After 1 task) ***'Company Director:' You never fail to satisfy, Player! **(After 2 tasks) ***'Company Director:' You are a true asset to the Company! **(After the last task) ***'Company Director:' Guthix be praised! Have you ever considered joining the Company, Player? You would truly make a marvelous member. *'Player:' I'd like to officially join your company. **'Company Director:' Hmm, interesting, a human joining the Company. But you have certainly proven yourself to be a most worthwile contributor. I have not seen such dedication in all my years as director of this company. It is agreed then! You are now a 'trusted associate' of the Company. Welcome! **'Player:' I will not disappoint you! *'Player:' I would support you. *'Company Director:' Ah, would you now, would you? This might well work. Yes, an outsider to the city might have considerably more influence than one might expect, if we play our cards right. *'Player:' How do you mean, play our cards right? *'Company Director:' We wait until the most opportune moment for you to show your support. Yes, you must really come along to one of our meetings. *'Player:' Now you're really losing me... what meetings? *'Company Director:' A Consortium meeting, when all the directors meet on the top floor of the palace. We have them from time to time. We'll have another one soon, to once and for all solve our little problem with the statue. So what do you say, will you speak out for me at the next meeting, so that they will base the head of the statue on me? **'Player:' Yes! Long live the Company! ***'Company Director:' Hurrah! ***''Now would be a good time to visit Veldaban of the Black Guard, in the west of Keldagrim.'' **'Player:' I need to have a think about that. Wrapping Things Up Reporting to Veldaban *'Commander Veldaban:' What news from the Consortium, Player? *'Player:' I have told the director of the Company that I will support their bid to be put upon the statue. *'Commander Veldaban:' Then perhaps they can finally end their impasse! Well, let's go to the meeting then! *'Player:' What, now? *'Commander Veldaban:' Yes, now! Are you ready? **'Player:' I'm ready. ***'Commander Veldaban:' I do have to warn you, this meeting may take a while. Do you want to attend the meeting personally, or do you simply want the minutes of the meetings so you can read what happened afterwards? ****'Player:' I want to attend, no matter how long it takes! *****'Commander Veldaban:' Happy to hear that! Let's hurry then, I think the meeting is already starting! ****'Player:' I do NOT want to attend, I don't have time to waste. **'Player:' No, I need more time. The Meeting Keldagrim Palace Consortium Meeting *'Brown Engine Director:' Clearly it is I who is most suitable. *'Yellow Fortune Director:' A male? How preposterous! *'Silver Cog:' But the statue is clearly male! It can't have a female head! *'Red Axe Director:' Enough of this, everyone! This bickering is pointless. The Red Axe is the largest and wealthiest mining company, we have all rights here! *'White Chisel:' The fact that The Red Axe does its accounting behind closed doors makes that claim quite dubious! *'Blue Opal Director:' We are not assembled here to squabble over accounting details or the economic state of the Consortium. *'Green Gemstone Director:' Perhaps, then, we should choose a director for the statue at random? *'Red Axe Director:' No! I will go on top of that statue! I proposed this in the first place! *'Commander Veldaban:' Veldaban, Commander of the Black Guard in Keldagrim, presenting himself to the Consortium with a guest. *'Red Axe Director:' A human, at a Consortium meeting? What is this? *'Commander Veldaban:' This human helped to rebuild the statue. He has deserved this honour, surely? *'Purple Pewter Director:' Well then... instead of flipping a coin, why don't we let the human decide? *'Brown Engine Director:' Amusing, I accept! *'Red Axe Director:' This is outrageous! I'm warning you, The Red Axe will boycott the Trade Octagon! *'Yellow Fortune Director:' Stop your hollow threads and let the human speak. *'Commander Veldaban:' Well then, Player, what is it going to be? *'Player:' I choose... Company! *'Red Axe Director:' You'll regret this, all of you! A little while later... Transcript